


Возьми в рот, Тобио-чан

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doujinshi, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Кагеяма не может отказать семпаю.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Возьми в рот, Тобио-чан

**Author's Note:**

> Додзинси, 15 страниц, перевод с японского  
> Автор оригинала — [Ruby](https://twitter.com/ruby_ai_)
> 
> Огромная просьба не публиковать фреймы с русским переводом ни на каких площадках. Даже если очень хочется.

[Читать додзинси на Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/gy8xitQ)


End file.
